Tim Travel
by GWHH
Summary: Penny & Sheldon Travel In time and find out what real friendship is all about!


Penny & Sheldon was in Sheldon Apt. eating dinner and talking about there days at work. When suddenly a low hum started from between them. Than a circle of light started to grow between them. It started to suck Penny in. She yelled for Sheldon to help her. He jump right up and started towards her. Than it all went black for both them.

Penny felt very mellow. Like after laying in the sun and having a few drinks. She tried to prop herself but find herself restrained. A man in white clean room suit appeared over her and said out loud. "She awake, said the man to the rest of the people who were dressed the same way in the room. Don't try to move Penny you are safe here we are here to help you. Drink this he said. He than put a straw to her mouth. It tasted like purple fruit juice.

Another person in white look down at her. A women. She shined a light in her eyes. Good pupil responsive. She OK. OK, un-strap her said another person in the room to the group as whole. OK, Penny we are going to help you sit up. "Where am I" she asked. The man who had given her the drink said "That a little hard to explain. But you are safe and your friend Sheldon is safe also. Would you like to see him" he said. Yes, she said. Two men appeared, both in white bio suits and took her by each shoulder. They took her over to a glass window looking into a room exactly like the one she was in. Sheldon laid on a table surrounded by people in white bio suits.

One of the men said "don't worry he fine, he did not have an easy as trip as you did, probably because you are in better physical shape then him. He awake, the man in white said. Tap the glass and get his attention, he said. She did as she was told. Sheldon turned his head and mouth the word Penny and than passed back out. Don't worry said the other man on his shoulder. In few hours you guys will fell fine trust me.

Several hours latter. Sheldon and Penny was in a room. It was built like an average living room. But had no elections devices of any kind. A man and a women had been in the room the entire time taking care of there needs but dress in the same white bio hazard suits. After, being giving a change of clothes and food and drink they wanted and talked among themselves about there situation. The two people would only answer the most basic questions put to them.

Suddenly, a women entered the room. The women spoke first. Please, sit at the table, she said. As they both took a seat. Penny, asked where are we. You are in Nebraska she said. Sheldon said "have we been brought here to stop the killer bees and black oil virus like in X-files." No, Sheldon you have not, said the women. But almost something as interesting. Penny, looked at the women and said "have we meet before, you look familiar?" No, we have not. But I look familiar for a reason that will because clear in a few minutes. Huh, said Penny?

The women said "Sheldon & Penny prepare yourself. Both you have been brought to the future. You are in the year 2416!"

Sheldon spoke first "so does that mean the machine revolution had not happen." Yes, Sheldon, said the women the machine revolution never happen, not yet at least. So what are we doing here said Sheldon. Yeah said Penny, and why did I come here.

Well, in few months Sheldon finds a new power source for man kind with your help. Sheldon said "how did this food preparation severant help me found a new power source." She give you an idea on what to directions to go. And in granite you give her half the credit on the project and both of you went forward and built the future."

Would you like to see the future. They both nodded she got up and told them to follow her. Look out there this wall she pointed. She hit a hidden button. And a large window appeared before them. A massive city scrape with flying cars and people in some sort of anti-gravity devices jetted around. They both pressed there bodies together as they glazed out at the city as they watch large spaceships took off and landed in the distant!

The women finally spoke again after several minutes and said "what do you think of the future?" Its amazing said Penny, do people still grown corn and cattle here. Yes, said the women some of the best in the galaxy. Sheldon, said "of all the questions you could ask, that the one you ask." Yes, Sheldon said Penny. What your first questions than. Can you download your brain into a robot body yet. Actually, human just cloned there own bodies and keep downloading there brains into new bodies, said the women.

So, let me understand, said Sheldon. "This biological excuse for a food service robot, help me Dr. Sheldon Cooper invent a new form of energy and than I gave her half the credit and half the profit from it." Penny give him a nudge in the stomach for that remark. It was a very noble thing you did, said the women. Penny, said "Sheldon it's the kind sweet thing you would do and not even know you did it." I really doubt that, said Sheldon.

So why are we here asked, Sheldon. Cant tell you that Dr. Cooper. Rules and such. But don't worry. You are in no danger and in 4 hours your bodies will have recovered enough for you to make the trip back to your own time. So what do we do while we are here in the meantime said Penny.

The women said how would you like to see something very interesting that concerns you both. They both nodded. After, showing them some clothes they both dressed and was taking out into a garage of some sort. Where two anti-gravity vehicles. Along with 6 police/security types wanted. What with the Police, said Penny. They are just to make sure that nothing happens to you. Just standard security procedure for time travel subjects.

Penny & Sheldon rode in one car and marveled at the sites and even for once even Sheldon was speechless. They arrived at a large statue. It looked familiar to both of them. The women asked. Do those figure (pointing to the statue) look familiar?

Two large figures in bronze. It was Sheldon and Penny. Both of them was standing in front of a table and Penny was pointing out something to Sheldon. The women said. Read the inscription on it. Inscribed in the granite was an inscription it said:

This Statue is Dedicated To The Best Friend Any Scientist Every Had: Penny.

As Penny read the words. She started to cry. Sheldon say why are you crying. Because the nicest thing that anyone every done for me. Sheldon said " what about the time I took you to the ER when you fall in the bathtub." Penny said that was nice also Sheldon. But this is much nicer!

After the short field trip they return back to the same building they left. The women explained. That the time return was complex and that when everything was ready they would be sent back. Sheldon was concerned about mind wipes and such. But the women explained most people just think they are remembering a movie or book they read. So they don't mind wipe people anymore.

The time passed slowly for them. Since, they could not talk about the future. They were mostly asked questions about the past. Kind a like a oral history report. Than suddenly a man walked into the room and told them it was time. They were taken to a large room for of equipment. A circle of light opened and they went walked into it and was back in past just like that.

Several months latter. Penny stop by the lab to say hello to Lenold. Because he was not in. She decide to stop by and annoy Sheldon at work for a change. Sheldon was standing in front of a large table covered in math problems. Penny scared Sheldon by walking up behind him and asking him what he was doing.

Sheldon give his usually long winded answer. Penny looked at the table and said. Why don't you put those two together. I think they would look nice together. Sheldon started to say how those don't go together and stopped mid-sentence and just drifted off into though for hours. That how it all started!


End file.
